


Call It Fate

by Jensenassless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, LATER LEMON, M/M, Past Abuse, Strong Language, Suicide Attempt, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensenassless/pseuds/Jensenassless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was like any other teenager. Except who she liked to lay in bed with. Born into a family of parents who couldn't care less about her, she expresses her feelings in a different way than most people. Tattoos. Piercings. The music she listens to. The scars on her body. You name it. Her life seems like it's crashing in around her. What will happen when an Angel and two hunters come along and change that for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Road So Far

If there was a moment where everything in your life seemed perfectly planned out for your benefit, would you keep it that way?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a brisk fall day, no different from the others I'd experienced so far this November. There was something in the air though. Something that felt, I don't know, I guess different.

I was on my morning commute to high school. Ah yes, the best time of anyone’s life! I'd be lying if I said it wasn't torture having to sit in class and pretend like I care what they're teaching. I mean, really, when is ANYONE going to use the quadratic formula in the music industry? It doesn't take a right triangle to produce a set list. Nor does it take the Pythagorean theorem to write the songs that go in it.

I strive to work in the music industry. There are so many possibilities in it. So many ways to make a living. You can't be a musician if you don't finish high school, though. At least, that's what my parents say. Who gives a damn what they say anyways though. It's not like they care about me. Hell, they didn't even notice when I tore my arms into oblivion, or that I got angel bites. They were oblivious to the fact that I had at least 12 tattoos, quite large ones at that, running up and down the length of my arms. They also couldn't give two shits about the fact that I'm hardly ever home and that I pretty much live at my friend’s house. So, now that I've clued you in on my "picture perfect" life, how about we get on with how all this shit in my life started.


	2. Step Lightly

_"I spend my money on the regular miracles_

_Just like you, like me, Like everybody else"_

 

The sweet sounds of New Politics blasted through my ears as I made my grand entrance into the school parking lot. Okay, maybe not so grand. I actually just kind of strolled into the car parks. To me it was grand though. Don't step on my ideas of grand.

I took my time getting into school, stepping on the curbs in front of the car parking spaces, trying my hardest not to fall on my ass.  I looked up, realizing that I felt eyes on me. It was just everyone walking through the parking lot. No big deal. I guess I was a bit of a spectacle, being tattooed but still in high school and all. I don't really care though. They can stare all they want, but each designed inked on me had a deep rooted meaning so they can suck my dick. I mean, I don't actually have a dick. You know what I mean though.

I looked down at my iPod, a birthday present from the friend with whom I practically lived with. Taylor was a sweetheart. She offered her home out to me. Nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. Anyways, I looked up, realizing I should wrap up my ordeal with the curbs and stroll my ass into the front doors. I stepped off, being ever so careful not to land in the puddle and mess up my Cons.  They were probably one of the things I cared most about. Bright cherry red, and no matter what, the laces never got dirty. Still pure white like the day I bought them. Those shoes paired with my black skinnys, vintage MTV shirt, and my chest length chocolate brown hair which brought out my hazel eyes, was a show stopper. The red looked awesome against my olive skin, which I inherited with my Italian nationality.

I pushed open both doors to the entryway hall, strolling into the bustling hallways of Green Springs. The scathing looks coming from both sides of the hall were old news, seeing as I get them everyday. I can never tell if it's because I like to fuck girls or if it's because I don't care what they think. Either way, I really couldn't care less what they think about me.

"Hey, Charlie!"

I turned to the direction of the voice calling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 2 here! IF, and I seriously mean IF, you have any major questions about anything, feel free to contact me at my Tumblr which is on my profile!
> 
> But seriously, ask if you have to, I won't laugh. I might giggle a little but I'll definitely answer \\(^u^)/


	3. Contrasting Taste and Household Arrangements

I whip my head around, towards the mess of pink hair running towards me

"Oh, hey Taylor!"

Ahh, Taylor. First and really the only friend I have. We're like sisters. Except for the bickering part. We've never really had an argument. We get along like sisters that don't hate each other. Anyways, Taylor's parents are the ones who let us get all of our weird hair dyes and tattoos and piercings and oh lord, they are the bomb.

"Did you finish your calc homework Char?"

Oh shit. I forgot we even had calc homework.

"Um, if I say yes will it make you feel like you've done your sisterly duty of reminding me to do it?"

Taylor punches me in the arm, laughing airily.

"Come on Char, you promised you'd start doing your homework! Remember what your actual parents said? You get good grades, you get adopted finally."

Oh yeah, that agreement. Ever since I basically moved in with Taylor, her parents have been making plans to cps the shit out of my parents so I could move in with them. Not only are my parents absolute dicks, they're separated and I stay with my abusive, pot smoking dad. Yeah, fun right? He's the main reason I'm so fucked up in the head.  Her parents rule was  that if I make c's or above for one marking period, they'd make arrangements to permanently move in with them. Dream come true in my mind. They'd actually get me a working guitar if I lived with them.

"I know Taylor, it's just, what the fuck does calc have to do with playing the solo from Rock Of Ages? Nothing."

With that remark, I got the biggest bitch face I think I've ever received in my entire life.

'I know, I know, Rock Of Ages, music career, L.A., the whole works. But,  you won't be able to get that new Fender unless you figure out the starts and stops to actually get to the fuckin' store."

I laughed, remembering how the teacher described calculus as not being the travel there, but being the twists, turns, and stops on the way there.

"Okay, this one time can I 'borrow' your homework so I don't mess up my grade?"

I smiled at her like a puppy begging for that bacon strip treat shit.

"Fine, my cupcake of a little sister."

She poked the tip of my nose, always teasing me about being the younger of us. It was actually quite ironic considering the fact that I had at least 6 inches on her. We walked to our lockers together, seeing as they were right next to each other. I open my locker right off cause I have it pre-set but no one needs to know that. Taylor though struggles getting the combination in seeing as she hardly ever remembers it and has to ask me what it is. Once we both have our lockers open though, the melding of music taste sticks out like a sore thumb.

Our music taste contrasts but compliments each other seeing as my favourites are her second favourites and vice versa. Her locker is plastered with cutouts of Pierce the Veil and Bring Me The Horizon and whatever that lead singers name is. Vic something. Mine, on the other hand, has the hits. Your championship game music. Def Leppard, Led Zeppelin, Kansas, the good stuff. I personally prefer 80's rock over that pop shit that plays on the radio and passes as music. God, that stuff is utter crap. I mean come one, They play the same song three times in a 20 minute period. The only thing that can even be labeled as pop in my many music selections, is the boyband One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer. Man, I love those guys. They're pretty fucking cool man.

I feel a tap on my left shoulder, and a soft voice speaks to me.

"Um, could you show me where the room for Calc is?"

I turn my head slowly to the left, confused because no one ever talks to me.

I'm greeted with the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She has stunning dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The contrast between light and dark brings out her perfectly sculpted jaw line and enhances her facial features more than they already are. She's wearing a crisp white button down shirt with a blue tie and a knee length black skirt. Her beige oxfords really bring out the entire ensemble and it appears she previously had on a beige trench coat of sorts because there is one draped over her arm.

"Pardon?"

I remembered she asked me a question. Then remembered that I had no idea what she asked me.

"I needed help getting to the calculus room, for 10th grade calc."

Taylor leans over my shoulder, a sly smile painted on her face.

"Trust me, she probably doesn't know where it is considering she hardly ever pays attention to the class let alone where it is."

I shoot Taylor the meanest look. If looks could kill, she'd be 6 feet under.

"I actually have that class now, so I can gladly escort you to the room."

I offer out my bent arm, hoping she'll take it. She slips her arm in mine and smiles at me. Her teeth are the whitest I've ever seen, while not being obnoxiously white.

"Don't mind if I do. What is your name, by the way?"

I speak, loudly enough for her to hear me, but soft enough so not to disturb conversations around me.

"Charlie’s the name, Char for short. Call me what you want. May I ask your name? I'd hate to pass up becoming friends with a beautiful girl like yourself."

I smile at her while telling her, busting out the smoulder.

"Cassie, Cas for short."

Cas. Such a beautiful name. I could speak that name a hundred times and never get tired of it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I can feel her blush from across the space between us. Her grip tightens on my arm, bringing herself closer to me.

"So, who is the fella lucky to have a beautiful girl like you?"

I speak this hesitantly, praying to whatever is up there that she swings the same way I do.

"Oh, I um, I don't particularly care for men as I do women."

Point one Charlie. Let's keep this going, I say to myself.

"Same here. Coincidental isn't it?"

I smile as we reach the Calculus room door.

"We have reached our final destination miss.."

I realize I never asked her last name.

"Winch. Cas Winch"

"Ahh Miss Winch, we've reached our final stop."

Winch. God, there's nothing about her that isn't perfect. It's like she's an angel.

"May I ask your last name Char?"

The sound of my nickname rolling off her lips makes me shiver. It's so beautiful coming from her.

"Novak. Char Novak."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! If anyone, and I literally mean ANYONE, would like to co-write a fic with me (which you probably won't cause I'm terrible at this) or would like to edit any fics, message me via the Tumblr! Or Twitter! Whichever suits your fancy ^-^


	4. Extra Credit and Puppy Faces

"Charlie"

"Here." I speak, whilst raising my hand, not giving two shits about the fact that I almost hit someone passing by in the head.

"Cassie, I would like you to sit behind Miss. Novak right there for the time you are in here. Is that okay with you?"

My head shoots up, digesting what Mr. Singer said. Cassie. Within two feet of me. For 2 hours. Every other day. Oh my fucking god. I think I'm going to pee.

"Yes sir Mr.Singer, that's fine with me."

The grin that pulls across Cas' face is absolutely fucking adorable. Taylor taps my shoulder from behind me and I whip my head around because she scared the piss out of me.

"What do you want Taylor?" I hiss

She just smiles and winks at me and I make sure to flick her in the temple before turning back around.

"I guess we will be spending a lot of time near each other this year hmm?"

The sing song sound of Cas' voice practically has me melting in my chair. The things those li-never mind. I will think to myself now.

"Yeah, I guess so love."

Shit, there goes the British charmer vocabulary. I really gotta learn that, no matter how hard I try, I will never be a Brit. Or a Canadian. Which really upsets me sometimes.

Mr. Singer spoke up from the front of the class, pulling my attention away from Cas.

"Oh! I got a lot of emails from the majority of the class the other night that the homework in here was 'too hard' so, I've decided not to count last classes homework so don't sweat it if you didn't do it. I will, however, supply you with an extra piece of homework and it's your decision whether or not to do it. This particular extra piece though counts as a 100% test grade extra credit towards your current markings."

I did my snoopy happy dance inside my head because Cas' presence completely made me forget that I had to copy the homework from Taylor. Cas turns around in her seat, seeming to want to ask me something.

"Hey, Char, I was wondering if I could come over and work on the extra credit with you because I'm not too good at this class."

I panic, my heart beating well past it's normal RHR

"Uh...well, sure you can. I live one 221 Kansas Street" I say while writing the address down "And you can come anytime before 7."

What did I just do.

"Thanks Char. I really appreciate it!"

Taylor smacks me in the back of the head, completely dismissing the fact that we never bicker.

"Char!" she hisses "What are you doing? That's my address you ninny!"

I turn around, seeing the obvious look of anger on her face over the fact that I basically set up a study buddy date with someone we really don't know.

"Sorry Taylor! I just, Please let me do this? I mean, maybe it could take my mind off of Meg. Please sissy?"

I pull out the puppy face again, working her over the best way I know how to.

"Uggg fine. But you owe me. Big time."

I smile wider than I did when I had tacos for breakfast that one day.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Taylor!!!!"

I hug her as best as I can from my seated position.

"Yeah well you better hope Mom and Dad don't shit themselves over this. You know how they can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There is a slight difference in wording on this story then on the one on Wattpad, which if you read you would notice, and that is because I am currently editing the fic!
> 
> So, if I put any MAJOR updates into previous chapters, I will tip tap type it up down here and you may read as you deem necessary c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is a fic that I'm actually transferring from Wattpad and one that is currently on Hiatus but don't worry, there's 17 chapters (more or less) already up so, you have something to read in the mean time. I expect to start writing sometime mid September after school starts back up for me! Also, since i'm 99% sure she doesn't have an account on here, my friend Mollie is an editor for me on this so, yeah c:


End file.
